


Getting one over

by MartinsMartin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: Minerva McGonagall has always been the one teacher they couldn't charm their way out of trouble with. What happens when on their final day at Hogwarts they get detention?They get one over on her.Not that she minds.James/McGonagall/Sirius
Relationships: James Potter/Minerva McGonagall, James Potter/Sirius Black/Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Getting one over

Minerva McGonagall

James Potter and Sirius Black for all the mischief and trouble they had caused throughout their seven years at Hogwarts had spent a surprisingly little amount of time in detention. The pair had quickly learnt to charm, lie and bribe their way out of situations with a finesse that belied their youth. Whether it was pranking, duelling in the corridors, or being caught kissing in a broom closet, both of them had mastered the ability to talk their way out of trouble.

They could always buy off Professor Slughorn with the promise of an impressive guest at his next Slug Club meeting. Headmaster Dumbledore was regularly quick to forgive and forget if they showed remorse and apologised. When it came down to it most other teachers were easily convinced of their innocence with a charming smile and a witty comment, their naivety had always baffled the pair.

The only member of staff they could not get the better of was Professor Minerva McGonagall, their head of House. Not once had they managed to pull the wool over her eyes. They both knew that they were her favourite students currently at the school, as much as she may try to deny the fact, her actions spoke louder. Whilst she didn't let them off scot-free, she was always inclined to punish them much more lightly than other offenders. James suspected that this was to do with their quidditch successes. After all the whole school knew how Quidditch mad McGonagall was. However, Sirius would always casually suggests that they must have simply charmed the older woman.

Spirits were high in the halls of Hogwarts, all the exams were done for the year. Rules had been relaxed, and the sun was out. So it should come as no surprise that James and Sirius had attempted to pull a rather ridiculous prank on Professor McGonagall, one last hurrah. What they couldn't have predicted was it failing so spectacularly, leaving the pair naked in front of a large crowd and their favourite Transfiguration teacher.

Wolf whistles and loud hollering erupted upon their untimely arrival. Many a girl blushed, and boys looked away in envy. Neither James nor Sirius had much to be ashamed of but covered up anyway in accordance with what little decency they had left. Nonetheless, this left their fit and toned bodies on display to all despite any attempts to be prudish. It was not until a red face McGonagall took the initiative to transfigure a cloak for each of them from her own that they were covered.

"Well young men, never in my years at this school have I been so obscenely assaulted by any of my students" Minerva McGonagall chastised, her Scottish burr bleeding through much more roughly than normal. Sirius couldn't help but think the older woman looked hot like this, her cheeks red, angrily waving her arms which had the delightful effect of making her surprisingly womanly figure jiggle in just the right way. He couldn't ever remember seeing her in anything as tight-fitting like this. She was always covered with a cloak or shawl. He didn't understand why she did that, these clothes certainly suited her. A call of "Detention, tonight, the pair of you" was what broke him from his lusty haze.

She couldn't do that. It was the last night of school and the Gryffindor house party was going to be legendary. James was planning to use it to get back together with Lily and he was almost certain he could find a lovely lady to get laid. Any protests from the pair were quickly shut down by the angry professor. There was no chance to worm their way out of this one, and before they couldn't even think she was gone.

A dark cloud fell over the both of them for the rest of the afternoon, disappointment at the missed opportunity weighing them down. Remus and Peter were quick to console them as normal, even if it was clear that they thought they had been stupid to even try what they did. Evans was even less helpful, admonishing them harshly without an ounce of sympathy. Sirius couldn't help but wince at this, James was still head over heels for the girl, but he wouldn't be surprised if he now did something stupid to get revenge on her before they reconciled.

When James introduced his fresh bottle of Firewhiskey to the dorm Sirius realised it was going to be a weird night. James normally avoided anything stronger than beer, disliking getting too drunk. The booze flowed and by the time it was time for their detention they were both more than a little tipsy.

"You know what!" James slurred.

"What" he snapped back happily.

"Maybe we should go to the detention naked. Get back at Minnie that way, this would be a great way to get one over her."

To his drunk mind, this sounded like a great idea. "Yeah, maybe we should wrap our dicks up with a bow. A pair of Christmas present for Minnie," he responded loudly, which led to a fit of giggles between them.

"Hahaha, give her a reason to truly favour us."

With that they were off, only wearing a cloak and some ribbon each. The two of them crept towards the Gryffindor Head of House's office just down the corridor, swaying as they went, but sober enough to walk confidently.

James burst in without even a knock, Sirius following in just behind him. The sight that greeted them was startling. It seemed that McGonagall had forgotten about them and opened her scotch. The teacher was tipsily reading a book behind her desk, dressed in only a tight blouse and a short skirt. An outfit she would normally never wear in front of her students. James now noticed what Sirius saw before him, Minerva McGonagall was hot. Whilst he knew she was in her forties and old enough to be his mother, she had the body of a woman in her twenties. Her large full breasts swelled out sexily, and her shocked face at their arrival accentuated her deep red, pouty lips.

Both of them found the sudden look of realization that dawned on her face incredibly arousing. Stalking the distance from door to desk side by side, the pair looked like cats on the prowl, hunting their prey. Whilst they may have been joking earlier they certainly weren't now, all thoughts of being silly or childish fled in the face of seducing this cougar. Their fierce eyes met hers, eliciting a soft moan from the back of her throat. It had been so long for her, and they were no longer her students she rationalised. The rational part of her mind shutting down completely as they pulled off their robes, exposing their long hard cocks for her pleasure alone. She untied the bows with shaky hands, allowing her drunken self to be pulled into their depravity. Sirius' was longer and paler at first glance, but what truly made her gush was the absurd girth of what Mr Potter was packing.

Letting herself go the pair began to manhandle her, lifting her up by her bum and dumping her on the desk. James shoved his tongue forcefully down her throat, roughly grabbing her firm boobs through her blouse. Buttons ripping and flying asunder, her blouse pulling open. Whilst his mate tongue fucked their teacher, Sirius began to strip her lower half, skirt and tights alike were ripped from her with rabid ferocity by the dog animagus. Without any warning, he stuck a pair of fingers inside her panties. Plunging deep into her pussy, fingerfucking her against the table as her juices gushed from her sacred entrance.

James wrapped his right hand around her throat dominating her, however before she could bruise he slackened his grip. Not enough to let go but firm enough to show who's boss. His second hand did not remain idle, firmly grabbing her wrist, he directed her hand towards his cock. With unexpected enthusiasm, she took to jerking him off at a rigorous pace. Minerva's brain was overwhelmed with the pleasure she was being exposed to, she began to surrender completely to these two hot blokes who she just knew were going to rail her.

The wild pumping of Sirius' strong fingers drove her to a heated orgasm, she screamed into James' mouth as he plundered it with his tongue, her fluids squirting everywhere. Sirius hungrily lapped up her juices, sucking on her pussy lips like a man dying of thirst, his fingers still deep within her. Minerva gasped and she moaned desperate for air, her addled mind swimming with lust. Her legs gave out, shaking and writhing, relinquishing the last of her strength to the pair, her arm remained active, continuing to caress James' cock. Pulling away from her to stand up, Sirius tore away her panties with a rip, exposing her enflamed pussy to the world.

Acting completely on instinct James swung his hips sideways freeing his cock from her hand and slapping her face with his rock hard length, for a moment he feared he had pushed it too far when she froze. His fears were assuaged when she orgasmed again, if not harder than the first time, clearly loving being dominated. Without a word of instruction, she took him into her mouth. Consumed with need James began to thrust back and forth, the panic in her eyes and the desperate plea on her lips that she couldn't quite get out only proved to egg him on. Plunging deep into her throat he felt the last of her resistance fade away, swallowing the absurd amount of precum had left her vulnerable. A vulnerability he took full advantage of, enjoying immensely how her abused throat spasmed and protested against his cock.

Whilst Sirius enjoyed watching his best mate fuck the throat of Minnie he couldn't help but feel the need to get involved. Showing just as much care to her clothing as before he ripped off her top in one tear like it was quick change clothing. Next came her bra which released her set of enormous freckled breasts. They hung deliciously from her chest surprisingly well for her age, Sirius gave each a squeeze which provoked an excited moan from his teacher.

With a lack of patience that he was known for he returned to her exposed cunt. However, this time he penetrated her with his cock, inch after inch he speared into her, causing her legs to shake with need and yearning. His enormous cock hammered into her pretty pussy, ramming into her so hard she could see stars, gaping and groaning she could barely think.

Full at both ends she just hung there on the edge of the desk as her favourite students hammered into her, using her as a sex toy. The young men thrust in and out, slow and steady one minute, brutal and frenetic the next, and she adored it. Her mouth and throat drowned with spit and precum as the thick slab of meat plundered the depths of her throat.

No warnings were given as the best mates came in either end of her, flooding her with copious amounts of baby batter. Pint of pint flowed into her, filling her and causing her to orgasm savagely. Unceremoniously the pair dumped her, letting her fall roughly onto her side.

"Swap," they said nearly identically, such good friend that they could understand each other just from body language. In sync, the pair pulled out their still rock hard cocks and sidestepped each other. Without even a thought for her wellbeing, she was heaved onto her front so that was bent over her desk, her face exposed at one end and her pussy was proudly on display to the empty classroom. Her erect nipples rubbed against her desk sending ripples of delight through her worn body.

Sirius was the first to get in position, laying his long cock along the bridge of her noses so that his ballsack was exposed to her mouth. Instinctively her warm wet mouth clamped around them, swallowing both together, making light work of the monstrous challenge. His testicles truly were enormous but after being face fucked by James' log they were easy enough to swallow in comparison. Frantically she lapped at them, swirling her tongue along their rounded edges, proudly rousing a soft moan from the man above her. Round and round she swirled his hot balls in her skilful mouth, sucking on them, tasting the sweat of a hard days work with each breath. Consumed by her heat Minerva McGonagall could think of nothing better, something had broken in her, even if it was only temporarily, which left her acting like a horny slut.

James had waited even less time to act than Sirius had before him, looking to claim her greatest treasure, her untouched asshole. His index finger slipped in easily, lubricated by sweat and her cum. It was still enough to startle the gorgeous woman, causing her to panic. Seeing this Sirius allowed her to release his nutsack momentarily. However, when she went to speak he silenced her with a single thrust, all ten inches pounding down her throat in one go. Any thought of protest left her mind. One finger became two, and then three with minimal effort. She had become deliciously malleable under their firm handling, her body doing what it wanted as her mind lost its fight.

Minerva didn't know what to believe, all she could think about was Sirius' delicious cock and how deep it reached into the depths. Her throat massaged his shaft, as it stretched her out even deeper than James' had. Lust clouded her mind, betraying her more rational sensibilities. "Yeah Minnie, swallow it deep! I know you love it," he grunted, forcefully thrusting. She groaned and moaned, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of utterly hopeless pleasure.

"Yes, you beast fuck my mouth," she screamed between mouthfuls her Scottish brogue in full force. Whilst unable to understand the specific words, Sirius comprehended her meaning and began to ram into her with even greater intensity.

Relinquishing his fingers from her hole, James spanked the naughty kitty hard with both hands. Her muffled scream was smothered by the cock plugging her throat, and the moans that came from him caressing her plump cheeks were even quieter. He massaged and molested her enormous ass with his large hands, he spread his fingers gripping the soft globes in their entirety. With a wink to Sirius, he began to thread his rock solid cock into her ass. It was slow going as she loosened up to the truly enormous girth of his shaft, but as pain gave way to pleasure they found a quick rhythm between them.

Back and forth Minerva Mcgonagall's hot body was passed between the pair, along the entirety of their large cocks. She had never felt so full, so aroused, at both ends, she was intensely slick as she came over and over. Orgasm after orgasm echoed through her, her student's manly grunts overpowering her weak moans.

She wasn't prepared in the slightest when Sirius Black ejaculated in her for the second time. The only warning the rascal gave her was moving his hand to the side of her head. He flooded the back of her throat with cum, salty, bitter fluid filled her mouth, and she was helpless to do anything but swallow it. Unceremoniously he pulled his soft length from her mouth, wiping it along her lips without care.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself young man?" She moaned breathily as James continued to pound into her ass from behind.

With a roguish smile, he ignored her question entirely instead he turned to his best mate, "Care to change positions so that I can get some more of this sexy kitten's pussy?" As he spoke his large hand came down to pet her head. Shame spread through her hot cheeks, and ashamedly she leant in to lay small kisses along his hardening phallus right in front of her.

Returning the smile he replied, "Course." With strength that belied his frame, James lifted the tall, stacked woman up, wrapping his arms around her waist, his cock still deep in her rear. With a womanly shriek, she was lifted up and spun around. James had pulled her into a position known as "reverse cowgirl," that he read about in Playwizard. Playfully he nipped at her freckled shoulder as his huge hands gave her thick thighs a testing squeeze, this caused her to erupt in a throaty moan as she writhed in his lap.

So here she sat on his enormous cock, delightfully full with no apparent end in sight. She should not have allowed this to happen, but at this point, she couldn't bring herself to care. After the boys left tomorrow morning she would likely only see them sparingly which would help. There most certainly would not be a repeat performance of this depraved orgy, even if thought sent a thrill of delight through her.

"Are you imagining that the classroom is full, professor?" James asked over her shoulder. She could see his cheeky grin without even looking. His strong hands snaking up from her trim waist to grope her considerable melons. His paws dug into her large tits, softly squeezing the fleshy globes.

"No." She replied unconvincingly. She was now that he mentioned it. How would they react; disgust, arousal, surprise, would they join in. All these conflicting thoughts and emotions overwhelmed her. Explosively she came, her fluids squirting wildly across the classroom. Neither the desks nor the floor was safe from her erotic eruption. She knew she was still hot, that's why she had spent so much of her career wearing non-flattering clothing and ugly glasses. Would her other students be as enthusiastic to fuck her brains out as these two Gryffindor studs? Just the thought of being fucked by her whole class, being dominated and passed from cock to cock, added to the intensity of her orgasm. She shook and spasmed wildly in his lap, James had to hold her in place as his cock continued its ravaging of her cunt.

Sirius speared his entire cock into his teacher in one hard thrust, her pussy was monstrously slick from both hers and James' cum. He set a frankly brutal pace that neither of his companions could keep up with, James was forced to remain still. Pleasure came to him hard and fast as he felt his mates cock through her inner walls, her rectum clenched and squeezed as she endlessly came. Consumed with passion Sirius hammered in and out, wail after moan erupted from her well-fucked lips. His appetite for depravity knew no bounds as he removed his right hand from her now bruised hip and smacked her tits with wild abandon. Spank after spank to her reddening chest did nothing to calm Minerva's arousal. Her boobs ached and bounced wildly as he stopped slapping them, instead he began to squeeze her mounds with frightful strength.

Cupping and rolling them between his fingers as he continued to pound into her, she felt her orgasm approaching. She could do little else as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and Sirius once again claimed her lips. He once again dominated her mouth, pillaging her throat with his tongue.

Then the moment arrived. James finally came, erupting his load into her still immensely tight ass. The unusual feeling of pints of semen flowing into her backdoor set off Minerva above him. Her fluids rocketed out of her aroused pussy, the pressure pushing Sirius' cock from her tight twat. Uncontrollably she thrashed between them, their sweaty bodies writhing against each other. Near enough a minute of the pair cumming filled the room, fluids and moans flowed freely. The pair of lovers stuck together until Minerva fell from his lap as his cock softened. With a wet shlump his cock pulled out from her rear door and she landed on her knees.

Regaining control of her faculties Minerva McGonagall now found herself kneeling before a wide-eyed Sirius Black, his cock rock hard, his hand roughly jerking himself. Just as she went to lean in, instinctually going to relieve him of his issue he came himself. The mere image of his ass fucked Head of House, kneeling before him with her tongue out was enough for him to turn the edge. Shot after shot of his white love juices sprayed across her stunned face and bruised tits. It flowed and flowed covering her with an absurd amount of cum.

She must look like such a slut was the first thought that ran through her mind. Her abused body sat there between two towering hunks, her cum covered face, and her spread asshole. She was quite the sight, and that didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Hope your not done Professor."

"You up for more Minnie?"

The cheeky voices of James and Sirius cut through her like a bell, jolting her from her thoughts. Was she done? Did she want more? In the end, the decision was simple.

Putting on her most sultry smile and with a sexy lick of her cum covered lips she purred, "C'mon boys there is a naughty pussy here waiting to be punished." Judging by their already hard cocks it was going to be a long night, not that she would hope for anything else.

The lustful trio was so consumed by their lewd orgy of sex that they failed to notice when a certain red-haired witch entered the room after knocking. Lily Evans could barely fathom the mess in front of her, her boyfriend (yes, she knew they were on a break) and his best mate were fucking one of her favourite teachers. Immediately she fled the room. Leaning against the corridor wall, her breathing became laboured and her hand unconsciously beneath her skirt. Thoughts of revenge against James flooded through her mind. Her plan was simple, she knew what she had to do. They do say an eye for an eye, don't they?


End file.
